bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
All Might
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see All Might (disambiguation). |id = 850588 |no = 8433 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 148 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 36, 39, 42, 48, 54, 60, 63, 66, 72, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 96, 99, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 8, 12, 16, 4, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |ubb2_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = It's the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might! Colorful with a dramatic flair, the legendary hero and possessor of the One For All Quirk has stood as a protector of the people for years. He is very protective of those under his care, and can always be found smiling even in the face of danger. Plus Ultra! |summon = Fear not, kid!! I am here! |fusion = A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! |evolution = I have to stop these villains... Because I am the world's Symbol of Peace and Justice! |hp_base = 6174 |atk_base = 2697 |def_base = 2423 |rec_base = 1915 |hp_lord = 8820 |atk_lord = 3853 |def_lord = 3461 |rec_lord = 2735 |hp_anima = 9937 |rec_anima = 2437 |atk_breaker = 4151 |def_breaker = 3163 |def_guardian = 3759 |rec_guardian = 2586 |def_oracle = 3312 |rec_oracle = 3182 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Symbol of Peace |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, hugely boost critical damage & 20% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = 20% damage mitigation after receiving 5000 damage & 150% crit damage |bb = Missouri Smash |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, boosts max HP, boosts critical damage of Light types for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk, Def of Light types for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, +2 to each normal hit (+20% extra damage, 120% total), 25% HP boost, 35% crit damage to Light types & 150% Atk/Def to Light types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Texas Smash |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate to self, 500% DoT modifier, 150% elemental weakness damage, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def & 100% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Detroit Smash |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 17 combo massive Light attack on single foe, 100% damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 3 turns, massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate to self, 1500% DoT modifier & 500% elemental weakness damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 200 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 17 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 17 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = One For All |esitem = All Might's Cape |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters and 10% damage reduction when All Might's Cape is equipped, boosts Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies, boosts critical damage & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 15% Atk/Def per turn (60% max), 100% crit damage & 40% chance of resisting KO |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 25 |omniskill6_1_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill6_1_note = +100% boost, 250% crit damage total |omniskill6_2_sp = 15 |omniskill6_2_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill6_2_note = +25% boost, 125% crit damage total |omniskill6_3_sp = 15 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill6_3_note = +10% boost, 50% chance total |omniskill6_4_sp = 40 |omniskill6_4_desc = Enhances SBB's additional damage at turn's end effect but reduces duration to 1 turn |omniskill6_4_note = +500% boost, 1000% DoT modifier total |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 60% crit rate |howtoget = *Escape Through the Gate: All Might Fistfight (Collaboration Event) *Event Bazaar: Greatest Hero - 2500 & 4000 Greatest Hero Tokens |bazaar_1_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_1_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = All Might }}